Sin City
by All you need is Moz
Summary: Edward is a vampire who preys on the filth who pollute his city. She is his one weakness, her innocence calls to him like nothing else on this earth. Can he stay away from her to save her or will she be his downfall? AU Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

No matter how many years I lived I would never get used to the stench of this city, it burned my nostrils with every breath I was forced to take.

I hated this place and yet ironically I needed it, it allowed me to feed the monster within me and dispose of society's most disgusting individuals at the same time.

I hoped when the end came that this might count in my favour.

I had once observed a half starved dog wandering in the dark alleyways; it was covered in sores, maggots eating at the rotten flesh as it scavenged around for food.

I decided I was going to end its miserable life. Surely death was better than this, but when I approached it the dog whimpered and whined, sensing in me a much more dangerous predator than itself. It seemed it would rather hang on to it's futile existence than accept the relatively pain free alternative I was offering.

This goddamned city was just like that dog, starving, been eaten alive by it's own corruptness but struggling to survive despite the hopelessness. If ever a place was damned by god than this was surely it.

I lived in a cesspit of death, disease and corruption; the only beacon of light in the dark despair of my existence was her, I hardly ever let myself even think her name.

I had first come in contact with her, seven years before; I was following the perverted predator who was stalking her on her way home, waiting for an opportunity to subject her to his depraved desires. I could hear every one of his sick, twisted thoughts, of all the things he planned to do to her; I would enjoy taking his life when the time came.

I only realised that her thoughts were blank to me when I tried to read her mind to see if she had any idea of the danger she was in. I tried to probe her thoughts but was greeted by complete and utter silence, a first for me, it worried me slightly but I was equally intrigued by that fact.

It was this distraction I blamed for my nearly being too late to save her. She had reached a deserted part of town and the piece of filth had taken the opportunity to attack.

He was hurting her, I knew he must be because I could see in his thoughts how much pressure he was exerting on her arm, but my clever girl refused to beg like the dead man was telling her to. She knew as soon as he got what he wanted it would be over for her, he enjoyed the begging and pleading more than anything else, it made him feel like a god.

He liked to tell them he would let them live if they did as they were told, but my smart, beautiful girl saw through his lies.

There was no way I was going to be able to attack him without her seeing me, part of me thrilled at that thought, part of me wanted her to see me, but I knew when she saw the monster behind the beautiful façade I wore she would run screaming into the night.

I did not want to see that look of terror she had on her face at this moment to be directed at me but it was inevitable if she was going to live.

I pounced before he even knew what was happening, tearing his neck and draining him within minutes. My girl had scrambled away as soon as I had brought him down, scurrying to crouch further down the street, watching but not running.

When I had finished I turned to look at her, she had a perfect heart shaped face, her skin creamy and pale, brown wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders but it was her eyes that drew me the most, they were big, brown and shone with an innocence and purity I had rarely witnessed in my long life. It was at that moment that she reached up and brushed her hair away from her face, it caused the air to stir around her wafting her scent towards me.

Oh god, her scent, it was like nothing I had ever encountered, it was floral and unbearably sweet, despite the fact I had just fed venom pooled in my mouth.

I had to get away from here, I turned as quickly as I could and raced off down the dark street, a blur to human eyes. I just caught her faint call of 'come back' as I disappeared into the night.

I knew I had to stay away from her but the selfish, self-gratifying monster that I was wouldn't let me.

I would follow her scent whenever I crossed it, her blood called to me like a siren song. I was always careful to kind my distance as I watched her, my sweet angel.

I found out she was alone in the world; her father had died shortly after her seventeenth birthday.

Charlie Swan, a decent, hard working police officer, one of the very few men serving on the police force who didn't accept bribes to look the other way while prominent figures in this city indulged their vices. Unfortunately this honesty led to his premature death.

I listened beneath her window as she cried most nights, praying for her father's soul and begging his forgiveness because of what she was forced to do to make ends meet.

I hated seeing my beautiful angel dancing at that seedy hole. All those men watching her and the images that went through their minds made it hard for me to control my rage at times.

The guys that were there to protect the girls made sure no one ever touched her, they understood how special she was, they cared for her. She was still the same pure girl I had saved all this years ago.

I spent as much time as I could near her, I never wanted anything to happen to her.

Over time I became more accustomed to her scent, I hated myself for it but I would climb in her window at night and watch her sleep. Polluting her world with my presence was a terrible sin I knew but I couldn't deny my need to be close to her.

I watched my amazing girl through the night, sometimes she would talk in her sleep, calling for Charlie or her long gone mother, almost every night just before dawn she would say the same thing 'come back.'

Did she dream of me? I couldn't be sure. If I could dream I would dream only of her, my Bella.

I cringed to myself, I tried never to say or think her name, I wasn't worthy to, I didn't deserve to.

I got up and looked at my face in the mirror of the bathroom in the dingy bed-sit I called home. I could have afforded better but why bother, I spent most of time trawling the streets and of course I never slept.

The face that looked back was beautiful I suppose, perfect bone structure, pale skin full lips, dishevelled bronze hair, the women seemed to like that. My eyes were dark; I was going to need to feed before I went to see her tonight.

I don't remember much of my human life, I don't know fear as a vampire, since I was the most dangerous predator out there the emotion was redundant. I don't remember love, receiving it or giving it. I sometimes wondered if the things I felt for my girl were love but I was too selfish to love, if I really loved her I would remove my presence from her life.

I was changed when I was seventeen and dying from Spanish influenza, apparently my mother begged my doctor to save me, would she have done that if she had known the man she was begging to save my life was a vampire?

Carlisle was definitely unique among our kind, didn't feed from humans, even managed to practice as a doctor, after four hundred or so years of been around humans he claimed to hardly notice the scent of their blood anymore. He tried to persuade me to stay with him and his family and share their diet of animal blood but I didn't want to stay, they were a happy family and I felt my brooding thoughts and lack of contentment were blight on their existence.

So I took myself away and came here. A cesspit where someone like me belonged.

**A/N I have revised this story and am reposting it – hope you enjoy it and leave some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was crouched on the top ledge of the building opposite the place where my girl danced for the entertainment of other man. I didn't resent that, everybody had to live; I did so much worse to survive.

She came outside, smiling and thanking one of the men employed to protect the girls from the drunken, unwanted advances of the patrons.

I watched them closely, how he touched her arm and spoke softly to her, I hated him. Irrational I know, but as I listened to his thoughts, his love for my angel, his hopes that one day she might return his feelings made me want to rip the dog's throat out.

The hardest part was not knowing her thoughts and feelings; I had no clue as to how she felt about this man, this Jacob. I always observed her interactions with everyone with close scrutiny but I never detected any preference in the way she was towards anyone, she was always sweet and kind but kept people at a distance.

She climbed into her truck and drove off, just before closing the door she glanced up towards the ledge when I sat, seeming to be searching for something. I shrank back automatically even though I knew there was no way she could see me in the dark and from this distance away.

I jumped from roof to roof, my long black leather coat flying out behind me like wings, following her truck to make sure she got home safe.

When she reached her place and was through the door I heard her locking it behind her and putting on the deadbolt. She shuffled around in her apartment, showering and climbing into bed, I heard her let out a sigh of utter despair before drifting into sleep. She had had so much pain in her life, was I only adding to it?

She was safe for another night and I had other problems to take care of before I would return at dawn to hear the whispered words that if I had a soul would have made it take flight.

My thoughts went to Felix, I would have to take care of him tonight, I hated that it had to come to this but I couldn't let it carry on.

I tried to keep a low profile, not wanting to draw attention to my killings. Even if the people I killed were the scum of the earth, they usually worked for the powerful elite that ran this city, the Volturi. They called themselves protectors, drug and human traffickers, they dealt in flesh, pain and hopelessness, their power was derived from fear and exploitation of society's most vulnerable.

Most people were unaware of our existence but you didn't come to be the ruling hierarchy in this town by being ignorant, I knew for a fact that the top bosses knew my kind existed, that some of my kind even worked for them, we were soulless creatures after all and had no qualms about taking life.

I had lost my humanity years ago but the actions of Felix and those who witnessed what he did and get off on his antics turned even my stomach. The fact that he didn't even have the excuse of being a vampire appalled me even more.

I had shied away from dealing with Felix in the past because he was the son of one of the bosses, one of the three that ran the Volturi.

Felix liked inflicting the worst kind of pain on women and then when he was done his dogs received what remained. My mind revolted at the images that assaulted me, remembering the screams I had heard and the things I had seen in the minds of the men involved in his torture.

His perversions were escalating, women were no longer enough now, I knew his interests were turning to children because I could see into the mangled, dark pit of his mind. He thought they would be more entertaining; I could not let that happen.

I despised myself for not stopping him before, that I had valued my existence over those of the unfortunate women he hurt, but even I had my limits.

Taking him out would mean that I would be bringing down an almighty vat of on myself, it would mean staying away from my sweet girl but my mind was made up.

I had no choice when I was turned into a monster and if I had had a choice I would have chosen death, but these people had that choice and they chose to not just kill but to cause suffering that was almost beyond imagining. There was no doubt I would suffer for this, maybe it would even be the end, my only regret would be that I would not be here to protect my Bella but I knew that she would want me to do this and that's what drove me on.

A disused warehouse on the edge of town was the theatre they used for their vile form of entertainment. I crept as close as I could and assessed the situation, there was ten of them in all, his bodyguard Demetri was going to be the hardest, he was well trained and armed, even so he was still human and really no match for me.

I needed to take care of him before he could get any message out, they would know it was a vampire but I was going to make it as hard as possible for them to lead it back to me but eventually they would find me I knew that.

Needing to act fast and take Demetri out first, he was the only one smart enough to know he had no chance against me, he would not fight he would make sure that my fate was sealed with a quick phone call to his bosses. They would not appreciate that I would be disposing of one of the most dangerous, sick and twisted individuals on the planet. I had to get away clean so I could say one last goodbye to her, my life.

A window was open near the top of the building, I entered silently and jumped down behind some old piece of machinery, all too quick was anyone to notice.

I positioned myself behind Demetri; fortunately he was slightly back from the others, carefully scanning the area looking for trouble. I snapped his neck quickly; they were plenty more I could use to feed on and his death had to be quick.

I took out four more before anyone even became aware of my presence, then chaos broke out. I let the monster have control, he snarled to life within me joyous at his release, he showed no mercy and rejoiced in it with a savage snarl.

I saved Felix till last enjoying his snivelling and pleading, laughing at his pathetic attempts to reason with me, as he had done to those woman he had tortured.

When the pleading seemed to fail, the threats began, how I was never going to get away with this, boasting of who his father was, again I laughed

'Little boy, do you think I care who your father is? You have taken vast pleasure in hurting others and now I will shall take the same with you.'

Taking my time with him, I extracted noises from him I didn't think humans were capable of. I still didn't think it was enough but finally his body gave out, silence echoed around me once more in the blood splattered building around me.

Exiting the building I merged back into the night and made my way to her, longing to look on her face, as if maybe her purity would cleanse me.

I climbed in her window and stopped dead, I had been too preoccupied with my own thoughts, I should have been listening out for her breathing to make sure she was still asleep, she wasn't she was sat in a chair near the window gazing at me.

Turning quickly to head back into the night she called out to me.

'Don't go,' her soft voice entranced me and damn me to hell in that moment I couldn't make myself leave.

'Please don't go.'

'Aren't you afraid?' I queried, after all someone had just climbed in through her window, even if she was she was unaware I was a vampire she must surely be afraid.

'I could never be afraid of you,' she answered quietly

She was looking at my face carefully. 'You haven't changed at all,' she marvelled.

A wry smile crossed my face, I would never change, I had been looking at the same reflection for the last hundred and nine years, my beauty just a lure to capture my prey. I couldn't help but wonder if she found my appearance appealing, with her mind silent to me and the calm façade she presented it was impossible for me to know.

'Do you do this often?' She was gesturing to the window, trying to engage me in conversation, her heartbeat was bafflingly steady as she watched me from the chair.

I was unsure how to proceed I had never thought I would find myself in this situation. I decided I was going to be honest, perhaps if I was it would scare her away which would definitely be the right thing.

Trying to ignore the deep ache in my chest that the idea caused I turned my eyes on her, I knew they glowed ruby red from my recent feeding but maybe she couldn't make that fact out in the poor light coming into the room.

'Every night,' I murmured

'Why?' a simple question but one that was almost impossible to answer truthfully.

'To watch you, to hear you,' as honest as I could get. The truth I couldn't say was that I just wanted to be near her, know she was safe because in my head I considered her mine.

She could never know the depths of my obsession.

'Hear me?' she looked puzzled, a tiny grove running down her pale, smooth, perfect brow.

'You talk in your sleep, you miss your father,' I informed her quietly.

Tears filled her eyes but she quickly blinked them back, my brave girl did not want to show weakness in front of me, it made me want her all the more.

Bella cocked her head to the side 'I dream of you,' she breathed softly.

My breath caught in my chest at her words, so it was me she was calling to.

'I have to go.' I growled and climbed up onto the edge of the window, preparing to leap to the hard ground below.

'Please come back I want to thank you for saving me all those years ago, I never got the chance before because you disappeared so fast.' She was talking quickly, wanting to get out her words before I disappeared once again

I waved my hand at her, dismissing her thanks, trying not to look into her wide, brown eyes as they looked at me beseechingly.

'When I was saw you when you saved my life I felt like I was no longer alone. Seeing you made me feel complete for the first time in a very long time and then you went but I could feel you near, so many times I felt your presence and I prayed you would come back to me' she was babbling, her hands pressed together in an almost pray like pose as she spoke.

I had to be harsh, I couldn't let her think I was some kind of saviour; she needed to know the truth.

'You have no idea what I am or what I'm capable of, you see me as some kind of hero but I'm not, I'm a monster.'

'I know what you are.' Her sad eyes looked deep into mine, it was impossible to look away from her. She held me captive as she took a deep breath and spoke the word, a word that should never cross her beautiful, plump lips.

'Vampire.' Her eyes never left mine, trying to tell me she understood but there was no way that she could comprehend just how dangerous I was, by just being near how much of a threat I was to her

I couldn't bear that she knew about me, that already I had tainted her life, exposed her to a world that could get her killed.

Launching myself into the night, I ran fast needing to get away. Away from her beautiful face, her scent and the fact that all I had wanted to do was take her in my arms and never let her go.

This time there was no call of 'come back.'

**A/N I will probably post another chapter today.**

**Thank to the two people who reviewed – hnwhitlock2000 and Jenny – you rock my socks.**

**As always I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter – so drop me a review and let me know.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

My head hurt, the voices whirling around my mind were a jumble of noise and chaos. I was usually good at blocking out the thoughts of other people till they were just background hum, unless I wanted to hear their minds that was, but today I couldn't concentrate and they were bombarding me. It made my head pounding relentlessly.

She knew, she knew and she didn't seem afraid, what the hell was wrong with her? I knew she had had a tough life but was she suicidal; did she really want to die?

I had to see her one last time before I left; I had to make her understand I wasn't going to be around to look out for her. I remembered her words; how she claimed to feel my presence and now that wouldn't happen anymore. I only had a limited amount of time before the Volturi came for me, I didn't want any connection to Bella to be found. I also wanted to let her know that my going was not her fault; I didn't want her to feel abandoned by me.

Walking out into the street, it was dark now, twilight, the safest time for my kind.

My head was bent down but then the scent hit me as I walked along.

Vampire.

I snapped my head up, there standing at the end of the alley before me was what appeared to be a child, I stepped cautiously forward. As I came closer her features became more apparent, not a child but not quite a woman either frozen somewhere between those two stages of life.

She was beautiful of course, with an angelic face; full lips and pale brown hair cut short only emphasising her Botticelli like appearance.

'Edward, I've been waiting for you.' Her high, childlike voice made me flinch, I didn't question how she knew who she was, there was no need.

'You will come,' she commanded

I cocked my head to the side, I concentrated on her thoughts but there was only immense satisfaction there about how pleased Aro would be with her and also how she was going to enjoy this

The last bit puzzled me; I wasn't going to go easy, I wasn't going to willingly give up my life so why was she going to enjoy my resistance?

Sweeping quickly into a crouch, a magnificent smile crossed her face and then unbelievable pain came at me.

Dear god the pain, I felt like I was on fire, thousands of needles of heat piercing me all over my body. I rolled myself into a ball to somehow protect my skin from the excruciating torture.

I lifted my head up and glanced back at the girl, she was taking sadistic pleasure in my pain. She was doing this to me and loving every minute of it.

'Alec,' she called 'Take care of him.'

Another vampire appeared, he looked so similar to the girl that I realised they could only be twins.

I went from being consumed by fire to total sensory deprivation in a matter of seconds. I could see, hear and smell nothing; I decided not to flail around uselessly, what was the point? I would save my strength for when they was something tangible to fight.

Now I was being bound and dragged through the alley, the black haze that enveloped my mind preventing me from having any idea where was being been taken or how long it had been before we stopped.

The cloud that had blocked all my thoughts and feelings was suddenly lifted and I found myself in some kind of circular shaped room, the brick walls surrounding me reminded me of a castle I had once visited in Italy, this place was just like one of the turrets rooms there.

Three men stood before me, there were others with them but these were the only ones that interested me, authority and power radiated from them, the rest were insignificant.

I tried to scan the thoughts around me but they seemed to be aware of my talent because all were thinking banal, innocuous things, they were hiding something from me. I felt a frisson of fear for the first time in more than eighty years.

'Well done Jane' one said.

Interesting I had never realised one of the Volturi was a vampire, they had been careful with that bit of information.

'Edward, Edward, Edward, you have been a very foolish man' the vampire was old, his skin looked papery, his eyes a slightly clouded, dull red, he had long black hair and a powerful build, he gave me an avuncular smile but I wasn't fooled for a minute.

'You must be Aro' I was desperate to not appear at too much of a disadvantage, they seemed to know an awful lot about me; I wanted to try to make it look like I also knew some things.

'Yes, dear boy. We know much about you Edward, did you really think you escaped our notice all these years?' His voice was reedy and high, he sounded disappointed in me.

'We let you be, your silly vigilante games were of no consequence to us, we let you have your fun. I had hoped one day you would grow out of your foolishness and join us but alas that is not to be.'

He shook his head 'Such a shame, a talent such as yours could have been very useful to us.'

One of the other men came forward, this one had long white hair, human, images of his son's battered and bleeding body assaulted my mind. This must be Felix's father.

His face was eerily calm as he observed me but I could feel the hatred radiating off him in waves, he wanted me to suffer for what I had done.

'My name is Caius,' he came towards me slowly as he spoke. 'You took my only son from me, my precious boy and now it is time for you to pay' his voice was flat, dead

I was ready, with their formidable vampire twins I knew I didn't stand much of a chance; this was it, my end had come.

Aro came towards me and touched my face; at first I didn't understand what was happening, images from my mind were running through his. With a jolt I realised he was reading my thoughts and not just what was running through my head at that moment but all the thoughts I had ever had in my long life.

Desperately I tried to quell my mind to stop him from seeing anymore.

This was what they had been hiding from me.

Aro turned towards Caius with a self-satisfied smile.

'There is a human girl, a Bella Swan, he cares deeply for this human, she is who you want,' he turned and glided away, his feet hardly seemed to touch the floor as he left the room.

Caius stepped toward me 'you took the only thing I cared about from me; I shall do the same to you. Did you think it would be that easy? That I would just end you?' a harsh laugh escaped his mouth and I wanted to tear him apart.

'Edward, I will do things to her that will make what Felix did to those women seem tame.' He licked his lips and I could see how much he was going to enjoy this, the apple didn't fall far from the tree it seemed.

A roar escaped my mouth, reverberating in the stone room unbearably loud.

This just made Caius look even more pleased.

My senses were once again closed down but this time I thrashed around desperately, I couldn't let this happen, I was growling and frantic, I couldn't let them touch her, not Bella and not because of me.

'Jane you may have your fun.' Aro had re-entered the room his voice came form somewhere near but I couldn't tell where.

I was once again wreathing in agony, but it was nothing to the agony of my mind, I had to get out of here, I had to save her, I felt like I was going mad.

'Bella, Bella' I kept chanting her name, a prayer, oh god I would not be the reason for her death.

I became oblivious to everything, the pain of my mind and body sending me to the verge of insanity.

My only hope was to try to control the pain, I had to lock it away in my mind. If I could do that than I could take on that bitch Jane.

Waiting until I sure she was the only one left in the room with me, I willed my body into stillness, not letting a sound escape my lips. I knew this would drive her mad; she enjoyed the screaming so much.

From her mind I had gathered she had done this to many humans, often sending them to their deaths but she had never had the opportunity to subject a vampire to her brand of torture for long periods of time. She wanted to see how long I would last; she had never killed a vampire and was looking forward to seeing the life leave my eyes.

My stillness confused her and made her pause a second, she was unsure what to do, as she knew she hadn't killed me. Jane carefully approached me still inflicting the excruciating pain on me; I had to be clever and bide my time, desperately trying not to think of the time that had already passed by.

She was so close now, I leapt up and ripped her head off with one quick yank, my fear over Bella giving me an extraordinary burst of strength. I threw the head across the room, the eyes jerked around and a hissing was coming from her mouth. I would have dearly loved to have had the time to find a method of setting her alight and ending her sadistic existence for good but I couldn't waste anymore time, I needed to get to Bella now.

I had never really believed in God before but like a lot of men who claim not to believe when they face the worst situation of their lives they often find themselves praying to that god they have often denied.

I now found myself in that position, I was pleading and begging to him to keep my Bella safe until I could reach her.

Was he listening to my pray.

**A/N ok another chapter done, as always please review and let me know your thoughts, even if you don't like i would really appreciate some feedback.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

My gift was both a blessing and a curse at this moment. I could hear the minds of those around me and avoid detection in order to get out of this place but I could also hear the sick, twisted thoughts that were going through their minds. Caius had promised that after he had finished with Bella he was going to let them do what they wanted with her. I had a hard time controlling myself; I wanted to rip every single one of them to pieces but that would have to wait.

I was unsure how long I had been here, my guess would be six or seven hours, it was dusk when I was leaving my apartment so I would guess it to be around midnight now or possibly the early hours of the morning.

Bella finished work at two, my mind hoped against hope she was still there. I was betting that Caius and his thugs would find out where she lived and would probably try to ambush her there.

Finally I managed to find a way out of the hell I had been trapped in, looking around me I realised that we were on the outskirts of town. I ran like the devil himself was on my heels, only it was worse then that, if I failed … it didn't even bear contemplation.

Trying to keep myself calm; I could not allow the panic to take over. I arrived at the part of town where Bella worked, desperately scanning the area for any sign of her, suddenly catching her scent I saw her getting into her truck.

Relief rushed over me, she was safe at least for the time being.

I leapt onto the hood of her truck, probably scaring the hell out of her. She jammed on her brakes but I managed to hang on and maintain my balance by clinging to the frame of the truck, crushing it slightly beneath my fingers.

She opened her door and jumped out, breathing heavily.

'My god, what the hell are you doing.' taking in the sight of her before me; she was magnificent in her anger. I couldn't take my eyes off her as hair blew around her face giving her the look of an avenging angel, her eyes flashed in the darkness at me as she waited for me to say something.

'Answer me godammit, you save my life, I tell you how I feel about you and you reject me. I know you regret saving me, have you come to finish the job that you stopped from happening years ago?' Anger and hurt poured out of her and it was my fault, did she really believe I had come to kill her, that I regretted saving her?

'I could never regret saving your life' I whispered, shocked that she could even think that

'Then what do you want?' Her chin jutted out obstinately and she placed her hands on her hips, she was all bravado though because I could hear her heart hammering wildly in her chest.

'I need you to come with me your life is in danger.' I wanted her to know the seriousness of the situation she was in_; because of you Edward_ my mind taunted me.

A look of fear crossed her face and she came closer towards me, her hand slipped into mine, she didn't even flinch from the coldness of my skin.

'Ok' she sighed, she didn't question me, she seemed to trust the sincerity of words

'Don't you want to know any more?' I asked incredulously

'I believe what you're saying, I trust you' she shrugged as if it was as simple as that.

What had I ever done to earn her trust? From the times I had watched Bella after I had saved her she had always seemed very closed off, constantly on her guard, never letting anyone in but with me she gave her unquestioning trust, I didn't deserve it.

I led her round to the passenger side of her truck and told her to get in, I climbed into the driver's seat and we were off.

'Do you think you can tell me your name? I'm a little tired of thinking of you as my dark saviour' she admitted blushing a delicate pink, my throat burned a little as I watched the blood come up to the surface on her cheeks.

'Dark saviour?' I asked, chuckling slightly despite the situation.

'It seemed fitting' she said quietly

'Edward, my name is Edward' I told her, the moment felt significant, I don't know why, I just never imagined myself having her know my name, know me.

'Edward,' she seemed to taste my name caress it almost. I felt a tightening in pants and willed myself to calm down.

'So what have I done that would endanger my life?' she sounded so casual as if this was something that occurred everyday.

'It's not what you've done, it's what I've done' I answered truthfully, she should know that this was all my fault, maybe that would make her realise just what a blight on her life I was.

'Why would that affect me?' She frowned for a moment, trying to make sense of what I had just told her.

I was going to have difficulty explaining this but I decided to be honest, I had come close to losing her and just the thought of it had nearly drove me insane.

'I killed the son of one of the Volturi' I boldly stated, would she even know what that meant, the magnitude of what I had done?

'I see, I mean I see how that would get you in deep trouble.' I couldn't understand her calm, the girl completely baffled me.

'You know of the Volturi?'

'Of course, I know they were the reason for my father's death,' I should have know, Bella was unbelievably astute if a little lacking in self preservation skills.

'If I thought I could have done it, I would kill every single one of them and feel not one ounce of regret, I hate them' her mask was starting to crack, the sadness that entered her face caused it to crumple like a fragile petal battered by the elements.

'I still don't understand what this has to do with me though.'

'Caius, it was his son I killed, decided that instead of killing me he would take from me the one person I cared about as I had done to him.' I tentatively glanced at her face trying to gauge her reaction to my words.

'Me?' she looked at me disbelievingly, her heartbeat elevating slightly.

'Yes.' What else could I say? There was no point in hiding anything now.

'Well it's one hell of a way to find out that you care about me, you have to endanger my life to confess how you feel.' She looked slightly giddy from my revelations; I didn't think she was concentrating on what was important here.

'This is wrong Bella you know what I am this is an impossible situation between us.' I kept my voice calm, I didn't want her to know the great sadness that washed over me at having to admit this to her.

'Then you will have to make me like you.' Bella's eyes met mine, she was serious god damn it.

'No,' I roared, I couldn't believe what she was saying 'I will not take your life from you.'

'What life Edward?' she said bitterly 'I have no family, no friends, nothing, there has only ever been you, the possibility of you that has kept me going.'

Her words made my chest hurt with longing, I had lived a very long time alone, separate, then she came into my life like a tar burst. She brought light where before there was darkness and now she was telling me I had done the same for her, but it could never be. I was a monster; she was pure, innocent, somehow untouched by the sin that surrounded her, I would not corrupt that.

She reached across the console and caressed my face with her soft, warm, little hand. I glanced at her. She was looking at me with wide, soft, brown eyes, unsure of how I would react to her touch. God it felt good, not just the warm but also the tingling sensation that it caused on my skin.

I brought my hand up to hers and engulfed her tiny one in my much larger one, holding it more firmly against my cheek.

'This is wrong' I muttered, more to myself than anything.

'It doesn't feel wrong,' she whispered her breath blowing across my face.

I turned slightly and her lips captured mine, Bella's soft, pliant mouth against my lips was incredible. The truck swerved as I lost control, I released her lips and pulled over to the side of the road breathing harshly.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking.' Her eyes were downcast and, I lifted my finger to her chin, bringing her head up so I could see her expression more clearly.

'I'm not sorry' I was sick of fighting this, fighting my feelings for her. She could have being taken from me tonight and I would never have even got to hold her in my arms.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up so her face was level with mine and I kissed her passionately. I moved my lips over hers with vigour, she stuck out her tongue and licked along my bottom lip, she was driving me wild with the soft, breathy moans that were leaving her mouth. Parting my lips I felt her tongue sweep into my mouth, oh god her taste, it was awakening the monster in me. I quickly pulled away trying to control the bloodlust that swept through me.

Bella was looking at me in confusion as I braced my hands on my knees.

'Did I do something wrong?' she asked tentatively.

'No, it's me, your blood, it was almost too much' I managed to choke out.

'Your blood Bella, it calls to me it's like you are my exact brand of heroin' I tried to explain as best I could the draw her blood was for me.

I saw her mouth form a silent o as she digested the information.

'How do you control it?' she was curious wanting to know more, she constantly astounded me.

'Well I spent as much time as possible near you, desensitising myself to you. Your blood will always be potent to me but I found the more time I was around you the better I could control it. When we kissed and I tasted you though, well it was hard, I wanted to take, to drain you' I was so ashamed of myself I lowered my head, hating to confess such things.

'Are you afraid now?' I asked, raising my head and looking at her seriously.

'No, if that happens, it happens, but I'll never regret this, I'll never regret being with you' she stated simply.

'We have to get you some place safe.' I changed the subject; her bizarre reactions were causing me problems. I was angry with her but it also made me want her more, I wanted to love her but I doubted I was capable of that emotion.

'Where are we going to go?'

'I can only think of one place, I'm taking you to Carlisle' I didn't want to bring him into this but I could think of nowhere else where we would be safe.

'Who's Carlisle?' Bella's brow was furrowed, I wondered what thoughts were going through her head, it was so frustrating not knowing the thoughts of the one person you would give anything to hear.

'Carlisle is the vampire who changed me; he lives with his family in Forks, Washington. He isn't like others of my kind, he feeds on animals, never humans, in fact he is so immune to blood he practises as a doctor.' I knew the admiration I felt for Carlisle showed in my voice, he was a great man.

'Why did you leave him?'

'I didn't fit in, he had his mate Esme and then Rosalie joined us and shortly after she found Emmett. They were a happy family and I was a burden to them, sucking the joy out of their lives, so I decided to go and live on my own.' Glancing at her face I saw she looked sad, maybe for me or maybe because I had turned my back on my family while she had had hers cruelly taken away from her.

'Will they be ok with us going to them?'

'I don't know but we will soon find out.'

I drove fast; leaving the city that had been my home for sixty years behind us, a city awash with monsters, not just of the mythical kind.

A city where the innocent paid a terrible price and the guilty prospered. I had thought I belonged there but I knew now I didn't want to anymore.

I couldn't let Bella down, she trusted me and just maybe she could be salvation.

**A/N Reviews rock my socks so please leave me some.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, I appreciate it immensely.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

I drove for nearly twenty hours, having to remind myself to stop for bathroom and food breaks for Bella. She seemed surprised that I thought of her needs but I wanted to show that I could take care of her at least in some small way.

Turning off the main road in Forks and onto the dirt track that led to the Cullen residence. The large white house appeared in front of me, it still looked exactly the same, as would the rest of my family.

It was dark and Bella was asleep in the seat next to me, I parked the car, she didn't even stir as I gently smoothed her hair back from her face before climbing out of the truck.

Carlisle appeared on the steps in front of me, my mind was assaulted with a myriad of thoughts from him, he was glad to see me again, he was curious about the human in the truck. From his thoughts I realised he had known I was coming, that bit surprised me the most.

'You knew I was coming?' I asked

'Alice saw you coming,' he came towards me and gathered me into an embrace that I returned, I had missed him more than I realised as I looked at the man I considered my father.

'Who's Alice and how could she see me coming?' I wondered what was going on and needed some answers.

'Come inside and I will explain, we've had a couple of new additions to our family since you left Edward,' he gestured back to the truck 'Are you going to bring her in?'

'Of course' I turned and walked to the passenger side of the car. Opening the door as carefully as possible I scooped Bella into my arms, she stirred slightly but remained asleep burrowing her face into my chest, she let out a deep sigh that made my chest ache slightly.

Carrying her up into the house Carlisle gestured for me to place her on the couch in the living room, which I did gently, her hand gripped my shirt briefly before I put her down. It was if she didn't want me to let her go but I managed to disentangle her fingers without waking her.

I turned to see Esme approaching me, I had missed her soft, delicate face, I cringed to myself when I saw in her head how hurt she had been about my departure, how much she had worried for me. She was such a loving person she didn't deserve to feel in some way my leaving was her fault.

'Edward,' she sighed and pulled me to her 'I have missed you so much.' she gently stroked my face and gave me a gentle smile.

'Oh joy Edward's back' Rosalie. We had never particularly got along, she was the least sorry to see me go. I could not believe it when Carlisle changed her he had initially intended her to be to me what Esme was to him. He certainly should never think of becoming a matchmaker.

'Edward's back with a human, ha only Edward would fall in love with a human.' I smiled a little at Emmett's thoughts. I liked him a lot even though I left shortly after he joined the family, he was straightforward, honest, he always said what he thought.

Two figures appeared at the top of the stairs, the first was a tiny woman who glided down the stairs; she was exceptionally graceful even for a vampire.

Studying her closely I realised this must be the Alice, the one who 'saw' me coming. She had short, black spiky hair and a beautiful elfin face and she was smiling at me widely, her eyes had a golden hue that announced she shared Carlisle's vegetarian lifestyle.

'Hello Edward, did you bring Bella?' curiouser and curiouser.

Her thoughts were a revelation to me, I saw that she had had a vision I was coming and bringing Bella and that she was happy to see us. She thought her and Bella would be great friends for some reason, her ability was something I had never encountered before and I wondered how useful it would be to us if things turned bad.

The second figure coming down the stairs immediately made me drop in to a defensive crouch, he was covered in scars, mostly on his neck, which was ravaged with them. How the hell had he survived such an attack? I knew only another vampire, or vampires surely in this case, could have caused such damage. It put me on alert, this was a vampire who had seen battle, he was dangerous.

Suddenly a wave of calm came over me; I slowly stood feeling my body relax almost against my will. Things were becoming more surreal by the minute I turned questioningly to Carlisle.

'What the hell is going on?' I demanded

'Come to the study Edward, we have much to talk about, Alice you best come too,' he said softly

I gave a wary look to the other vampire before I followed Carlisle.

'Will Bella be safe?' I asked anxiously turning to where she still lay asleep.

'Jasper is no threat to her, he shares our lifestyle but anyway he won't go near her.' Carlisle spoke soothingly and I trusted his words.

We sat in Carlisle's study; I waited for him to start.

'Alice and Jasper are new to out family, they joined us about fifty years ago but perhaps it would be best if Alice explains her gift and how it works,' he turned and gestured for her to continue

She was bouncing slightly in her seat as if she had trouble remaining still even for a second.

'When I was changed, I was abandoned; I woke alone and had no idea what was happening. I had absolutely no memories from my human life at all but I saw images from my future, I saw myself meeting Jasper and I knew he was my destiny. I also saw Carlisle and his family and knew that we were meant to join them.' God lord to wake on her own with no one to explain the thirst that besieged your body, it was a miracle she hadn't become a complete savage.

'I found Jasper eventually,' a small smile flitted over her lips 'he came from a very different sort of family to this. This whole life was spent in a fight for power but he became disillusioned, Jasper has his own special gift, he feels people's emotions, can control them to a certain extent. When he killed he could feel that person's emotions, he hated it and it wore him down.' I remembered the wave of calm that had engulfed me upon seeing him, this explained much.

'How does your gift work?' I was very curious about this.

'Well I can usually see if any others of our kind are going to be near, sometimes I catch glimpses of what will happen to me and those closest to me.'

'So you saw me coming and you saw me bringing Bella, do you know why I came?'

'Not really, just that you were in danger,' she looked at me questioningly.

'You're right about that. I saw in your thoughts that you thought you and Bella were going to be great friends?' I wondered why she had thought this.

'I had a vision we would, but they are subjective one small decision can change everything' so what see saw didn't always come to pass, her gift was fascinating.

'Edward?' Bella's soft voice interrupted what I was thinking; I shot up and raced to the living room.

'It's ok Bella, I'm here' I said softly stroking her cheek, her face was flushed from sleep, her eyes still heavy and she looked adorable, so soft and warm.

I turned as Esme approached us.

'Hello dear, I'm Esme, would you like something to eat?' she was always mothering everyone human or vampire, it brought a small smile to my lips.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly at her, why on earth would she have food in the house?

'When Alice said you would be bringing a girl, a human girl, I made sure we got some food in' she explained and smiled at Bella encouragingly.

I chuckled a little 'Are you hungry Bella?'

'No I'm fine, but I would like a shower if that would be possible?' she asked tentatively.

'Of course, follow me and I'll find some clean clothes for you also,' Esme said gesturing to the stairs.

'Thank you.' To my astonishment Bella stood and hugged Esme, Esme face lit up at this gesture, it seemed I wouldn't be the only one to fall in love with her.

I watched them walk off together; I knew she would be safe with Esme so I returned to the study where Carlisle and Alice still sat.

'Now Edward, maybe you can enlighten us on your reason for visiting, not that I aren't happy to see you,' Carlisle smiled but I could see the tension in his eyes, he knew I was in trouble.

'I went to live in Masen city, I don't know how much you know of that place?' I asked glancing at Carlisle.

'I know enough' he replied curtly.

'I'm not proud of myself; I felt I didn't deserve any better. I killed people, I fed on murderers and rapists the worst society had to offer but somehow I still hated myself. I saved Bella from one such as person, that's how I first met her.' I kept my head bent down; I didn't want to look Carlisle in the eye and see the disappointment he must feel in me.

'There was a man, a terrible man and I ended his life knowing that his father was one of the Volturi.' I looked at Carlisle's face now; I could see he knew the implications of my statement.

'I knew that my life would probably be forfeit because of my actions, but that wasn't what Caius wanted, he wanted to take from me what I cared about as I had taken from him what he cared about.'

'He wanted Bella,' Carlisle stated bluntly.

'Yes, he was planning to do the most atrocious things to her, I couldn't let that happen' I felt myself losing control remembering the things they had planned, the things I had seen in his head.

'They have vampires working for them, in fact one of the three is a vampire.' I continued

'Really? Carlisle seemed as unaware of that fact as I had been.

'Two of the vampires working for them have exceptional gifts, twins, one can inflict unimaginable pain with her mind, the other can cut off your senses completely so you have no idea where your enemy is, a formidable pair.'

'What is your plan now Edward?' he asked.

'I'm going back to take care of them, I don't care what happens to me but I will not be responsible for anything happening to Bella. Will you take care of her for me?' I wanted to know she would be safe, I was pretty certain my actions would not end favourably.

'Of course I will take care of her but you can't possibly be thinking of fighting alone, you wouldn't stand a chance.' Carlisle was upset and his voice rose slightly.

'What else can I do, I know Caius will only try to find her, she would never be safe.' My face was pained, I would do this, I had no choice

'I will go with you, you are my family Edward, it doesn't matter how long we are apart or what you do you will always be part of this family,' he stated firmly

'I can't ask that of you.' There was no way I would involve Carlisle in this.

'You didn't ask Edward,' he reminded me gently.

Suddenly Emmett burst through the door

'If there's gonna be a fight I'm in,' he boomed 'Edward things are never dull when you're around,' he laughed nudging me with his massive bicep.

I had forgotten how huge he was, taller than me, arms covered in thick ropes of muscle. Yet he had an oddly boyish face, almost cherubic with his black curly hair and dimples, it contrasted comically with his massive physique.

'Emmett, I will not put you in danger,' I stated firmly

Rosalie appeared in the doorway then, her face full of fury

'Why'd you come back Edward? Just to involve us in your pathetic quest to prove yourself?' she spat. Rosalie was undeniably beautiful but god she was a bitch.

'I don't want to involve any of you,' I told her angrily

'But you have by just coming here.' She was just as angry as me, her golden eyes sparked with fury and loathing.

'Alice?' I looked to see what had drawn Carlisle's attention, he sounded concerned so I turned to look at the tiny woman, her face was blank and her eye's glazed over, I saw the images that were passing through her mind.

I saw Aro and Caius go to another vampire and ask him to find Bella and I, The vampire was a tracker. I saw them coming here and then I saw the last image and I nearly lost it completely, Bella's dead, lifeless body, broken and bloody.

I stood up, knocking my chair across the room 'When? When will this happen?' I demanded.

'What did you see Alice?' Carlisle asked, ignoring my outburst.

'They are sending someone, a tracker to find Bella and Edward, it's going to happen soon and if we do nothing she will die,' she looked at me sadly and with compassion.

'Then it's decided we must go soon,' he shook his head at me 'no arguments Edward. Alice you better ask Jasper to come here, we will need his help as he has the most experience with this sort of situation.' Carlisle took control, I couldn't help but be grateful, I was a mess.

I left the room in a daze; I needed to find Bella, the image from Alice's mind burned into behind my eyes, it had all seemed so real.

I strode up the stairs, following her scent. I found her curled up on the black leather sofa in what used to be my room, there was no bed I had no use for one.

She wore an over large t-shirt, her bare legs sticking out from under it. Her skin was so delicate, pale and creamy looking. I felt my breath catch as I realised that the t-shirt had once been mine, just as she was now. I didn't care how wrong it was, she was mine, I could hate myself all I wanted but nothing could change that fact.

Lowering myself to the floor in front of her, she turned and smiled at me. Reaching out I carefully cupped her face bringing it to mine. I gently kissed her lips; worshipping them her response was immediate. She tasted my lips with her tongue and sighed into my mouth, what started off gently soon became out of control. Her lips wrapped around mine, tongues thrusting in and out of each other's mouths and god I was in heaven.

I stood wrapping my arms around her waist and picking her up before sitting back down on the couch with her in my arms. She started kissing my neck and for the first time in so long I felt like a man, I craved this woman and not just her blood but everything about her, her lithe, tempting body and her love.

'Edward' she moaned softly.

'Bella I love you' I couldn't hold the words back any longer, they burst from my mouth almost desperately.

She pulled back to look into my eyes and I saw tears forming there as she gazed softly down at me.

'I've been alone for so long.' Bella placed her head on my chest and wept softly.

'Please don't cry, don't be sad,' I pleaded

'I'm not sad silly, I'm happy,' she sniffed 'I have you and I love you.' She cradled my face in her hands 'Don't leave me Edward.'

I looked deeply into her eyes, I couldn't promise that with what I knew I had to do, so I said the only words I could that would be the truth and hope it would appease her 'I'll always belong to you, forever,' I vowed.

She frowned slightly but seemed to accept my words.

Standing I placed her gently back down on the couch, immediately missing her warmth 'Get some sleep love, it's late.'

She yawned a little at my words 'I do feel tried.' She grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto the couch before snuggling into me and closing her eyes. I hummed quietly to her until her breathing evened out and she was deeply asleep. I would have loved to have stayed and listened, to see if she said anything in her sleep but I would have go downstairs and discuss with my family what we were going to do.

I glanced down at her one last time, would this be the last time I looked upon her? My angel, my only reason for existing, my chest felt like it was being ripped in two.

I had always wondered if what I felt for Bella was love, I had always thought I was too much a monster to be capable of such emotions but looking at Bella I knew she had given me back my humanity.

I loved and was loved in return, I had to cling to that and face whatever fate had in store for me.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the long delay between posting – work has being hectic but hopefully it won't happen again.**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter so please let me know what you think.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N M Rated stuff in this chapter – thought I should warn you.**

I walked slowly down the staircase, pausing at the bottom to listen to the thoughts of my family.

Esme was frightened, worried about what was going to happen but determined to help me in any way she could. Emmett's thoughts were conflicted, on one hand he was full of excitement, he couldn't wait for the fight but a part of him didn't want Rosalie involved, he loved her deeply but he knew if he was in so was she. Carlisle was pensive, he would never abandon me but neither did he want the rest of his family to have to participate in what was to come, shockingly he harboured no ill will towards me for bringing this on their heads.

Tuning into the people I knew the least, I found it a revelation to listen to Jasper's mind, he was strategising, desperate for more information from me on their strengths and weaknesses. I didn't know him but I was grateful that he was on my side; his mind was logical and calculating, he would make a ruthless opponent.

I finally turned to Alice; I was worried what I was going to see in her mind, after the image of Bella that she had shown me before I wasn't sure I wanted to see into her thoughts. She was searching the future, wanting to see what the outcome was going to be of all this, so far nothing was coming to her.

Entering the study; I looked around and took a calming breath.

'I don't want any of you involved in this, I will not have any of you sacrifice yourselves for me,' my voice was calm and full of authority.

'You have no choice Brother, we are in this together.' Jasper words surprised me, he didn't know me and yet he was willing to join me in this fight.

'Edward, we have already decided what we need from you is as much information as possible on what we face.' Carlisle's voice was stern and brooked no argument; I was fighting a losing battle.

Carlisle, you don't understand ….' He cut me off with a sharp look.

'We don't have time for this Edward.' He was right we really didn't, as much as it killed me I wasn't going to get them to change their minds.

I proceeded to tell them everything I knew, the vampire twins, Aro and his gift, they were the most important things, the humans wouldn't cause much of an obstacle for us.

'We will have to take out this Alec first he is the most dangerous, if he gets a chance to incapacitate us we are as good as dead.' Jasper spoke tonelessly but his thoughts were on Alice, he was wildly worried for her safety, he wanted to protect her anyway he could.

As if sensing this she smiled at him 'I'll be ok Jazz.'

'Don't I know it darling, you may be small but you are incredibly dangerous,' a wry smile crossed his face.

'I suggest Emmett and I deal with him, Edward you will have to do what you can to get rid of the other one, the girl.

A grim smile moved over my face 'Gladly.'

Oh yes I would enjoy dealing with Jane.

'Rosalie and Alice will take care of the remaining humans and I believe Carlisle would like the pleasure of making Aro's acquaintance,' Jasper continued.

'Esme will stay with Bella, we do not want to leave them here on their own so we will be taking them to somewhere close to the fight in case they need us quickly.' I could see the wisdom of his words but I didn't like the idea very much, I wanted Bella as far away as possible from what was going to happen.

The meeting was breaking up; thoughts of each couple were turning to what could be their last night together. Wanting to make the most of it, each headed off to seek solace in their love.

I wandered outside, watching the silent swoop of an owl; it dug its claws into some small mammal letting out a cry of triumph as it soared back into the night, predator and prey I shuddered slightly.

I knew it was selfish to let my family help me in this but if they didn't I would probably never see Bella again; this was the best chance I had to protect her and if I was lucky stay with her forever.

If anything happened to any of them I would find it hard to live with myself but if Bella was taken from me then that would be the end of my life, I couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist anymore it was as simple as that.

Back inside the house I entered my room, Bella was curled up on her side, clutching a cushion tightly in her hands. The blanket I had placed over her was now tangled around her legs; the t-shirt she wore had ridden up and exposed her midriff, so smooth and translucent in the pale moonlight filtering into the room.

My mouth watered but not with venom, she looked delectable, her skin looked so soft, pale and beautiful with it's slight flush and her angel's face was so serene in repose.

I couldn't resist her parted lips, I knelt down in front of her, lightly pressing my mouth to hers. She stirred slightly, moving her lips against mine despite the fact she was still mostly asleep.

'Edward,' the moan pushed me over the edge, I swept her into my arms and held her as tightly as I dared.

Bella's tongue entered my mouth and I tangled mine with hers, she tasted simply amazing, I didn't think I could ever get enough; a growl escaped my throat before I could stop it.

Instead of frightening her, it seemed to make Bella more frenzied, she pulled at my shirt, practically ripping it off me, her strength was surprising for such a fragile little human.

She kissed down my throat, over my chest, her delicate pink tongue flicked over my nipples then she nipped at me, it was the most incredible sensation, although her teeth were not sharp it sent tingles through me.

My hands roamed her body, I lifted up her t-shirt, placing my lips on her breasts, she was exquisite. I gently ran my tongue over them, careful to keep my teeth covered as I pulled her nipple into my mouth sucking gently, this seemed to drive Bella mad she was groaning and chanting my name thrashing her head against the cushions.

I lavished the same attention on her other breast, I felt her hand at the button of my trousers and with deft fingers she unbuckled them, releasing my taut, painful erection she lightly ran her hands over my length, making me gasp with pleasure at the feeling.

'Harder,' I groaned

Her little hand encircled me as much as she could and pumped me harder, I couldn't believe how good it felt to have warm fingers around me.

'Edward I want you so much,' she was looking up at me with passion and innocence in her eyes; I could see she was unsure but not afraid.

'Is it too much for you?' she asked quietly.

I had my bloodlust well and truly under control, in fact it hadn't even entered my head. I shook my head to let her know I was fine, for what I was about to do I hoped god would forgive me.

She stood before me and removed her underwear before straddling my lap, she slowly lowered herself down on my length I felt my tip reach her barrier and she took a deep breath before gently taking me further inside. Her face contorted slightly in pain and the scent of her blood assaulted my nostrils, I felt the burn in my throat but quickly put it from my mind as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes that were full of love and wonder at the moment, something I knew would be reflected back in my eyes.

The feeling of being inside Bella was indescribable, her tight, soft flesh surrounding mine made my head swim with pleasure. She remained still for a brief period of time adjusting to the intrusion of having me inside her then she placed her hands on my shoulders and lifted herself up. The friction made me moan her name, she set a slow rhythm at first but it wasn't enough and soon she began to thrust faster and harder on me.

I was glad she was on top, I was afraid I would pound into her too hard if I had her underneath me. I kept my hands at my side not wanting to grip her too tight and hurt her as sensation unlike any I had ever known took over my body.

I felt her walls flexing around me and knew she was about to come that pushed me closer to my orgasm, I grew impossibly harder and she was panting softly into my neck.

'Oh god Edward, holy hell.' I watched her face as she came, her head was thrown back in abandon, her lips mouthing my name as pleasure hit me like a freight train. It was an unnatural experience; I had never known anything like it, never felt so close to my human side in over a hundred years.

I gathered her up in my arms carefully and laid her down on top of me, putting the blanket between us, so my cold skin wouldn't affect her.

'Mmm Edward, stay with me,' she sighed sleepily.

'Always,' I whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

We had an early flight to catch; I could only let Bella get a few hours sleep before it was time to move.

Jasper had thought it best to attack during the day; it was what they would least expect according to him.

I stared down at her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before touching her softly.

'Time to wake up my love,' my voice was calm but inside I was awash with turmoil, worried about what was going to happen and wondering what her reaction would be to the events of last night.

Her eyes flickered slightly and she pressed closer to my stone chest, taking deep breaths.

'Just a bit longer Edward,' she said in a raspy voice, closing her eyes again.

I chuckled lightly 'No my Bella, we have a flight to catch.'

Her head jerked up suddenly 'a flight?'

'We are going back,' I told her with finality.

'Why Edward? Can't we just keep moving, stay together, I'm sure they will get fed up eventually,' she didn't really believe the words she was saying I could tell, she was a terrible liar but I appreciated the sentiment.

'You know they won't. With this tracker on our tail we will never be safe. This is our only chance to have any kind of a life together.' Tears began to form in her eyes but she blinked them back then straightened her shoulders and nodded, her strength of character never failed to amaze me.

She lent in and kissed me deeply 'I suppose you're right,' she sighed

I looked deep in her eyes; I could see the fear and heartbreak in them and it nearly crippled me.

'I don't want to be alone, I've only just found you.' Her words were so quiet but I caught them and they made the cold dead thing in my chest that hadn't beaten in nearly ninety years ache with an intense longing. I didn't know what to say to reassure her so I hugged her tightly to my body stroking her hair and memorizing her beautiful face.

We got to the city around midday, checking Esme and Bella into a motel a couple of miles from where the showdown would take place.

Bella had been quiet most of the flight, when she caught me watching her she would smile but the sadness never really left her eyes the way it had the previous night, a memory of her in my arms wild and abandoned flashed through my mind and I felt myself react, would that be the one and only time I ever truly felt whole?

I was glad I had experienced one magical night with Bella, which was what it had been, like a moment out of time where the real world didn't exist before reality came crashing down around us.

'Time to go' Jasper touched my shoulder gently and I nodded in understanding.

Bella caught hold of me 'Edward I love you, please come back to me.'

'I will do everything I can to make you safe.' I kissed her mouth softly as I turned to join the others. I had to look one last time though, tears streamed down Bella's face and Esme was holding her, comforting her, I wanted to run back but I had to be strong for her.

* * *

'We all know what we are doing, if we follow the plan we should all make it out alive.' Jasper words were strong and I felt a wave of confidence wash over me, no doubt courtesy of Jasper as well.

We had decided to enter through the sewerage system underneath the building, Alice wasn't too happy about the plan but it was the best way to gain entry undetected.

Entering the basement area the stench of human decomposition was almost overwhelming to our senses. I saw Carlisle eyes widen with dismay, they were about twenty locked doors down the corridor we had come into. I didn't want to but I peered into one of them.

'Holy shit' I kept my voice low with difficulty at what I had just seen.

Emmett appeared by my side to witness what had me so shocked.

'What the hell is going on?' his voice was filled with disgust as he looked upon the same utterly disturbing thing I was.

In the room I had looked into were maybe a dozen people in the worst conditions imaginable, the decay of death hung in the air, heavy and thick. They were obviously starved and their thoughts were filled with wanting the release of death and not to have to suffer anymore.

Each room was filled with the same, row upon row of them, with each one we looked it I felt my heart sink and my anger raise.

'Food?' Rosalie questioned, she looked ill and I could see her fingers clenched tightly at her sides.

'No, Aro enjoys their suffering; apparently he likes to bring them to the point of despair and then listen to their thoughts. He likes to see what passes through their mind in their last minutes.' I gathered this information from one of the minds in the one of the rooms still capable of lucid thought; most were just hoping that this would be their last day of life.

'Dear god, there are children in there.' Carlisle voiced cracked with emotion, for someone such as him who put such a value on human life this sick experimentation was too much.

'We have to get them out.' Carlisle reached for the lock on the door in front of him but Jasper stopped him.

'If we do that now we risk detection, we will take care of them later,' he spoke with conviction 'I promise Carlisle.'

Carlisle nodded reluctantly and we continued on our way.

I led them into the building, using my talent to detect where our enemies were, Rosalie and Alice had already despatched several humans before they could raise the alarm.

We were coming to the inner sanctum and I recognised Jane's thoughts, she was thinking of me, how she wanted me back, how she had enjoyed herself immensely with me and how she would enjoy her revenge for my having got the better of her.

I listened carefully trying to identify Alec, at first I thought he wasn't there but then I heard his mind, he was hungry, wanting a nice young girl to satisfy his thirst, for him they always tasted the best.

Nodding at Jasper and Emmett, I indicated that they were all there.

Jasper and Emmett advanced into the room, keeping to the shadows, Jasper jumped on Alec quickly ripping his head from his shoulders while Emmett took care of the rest, this all happened in the blink of an eye.

Chaos ensued, Jane was focused on Emmett, he thrashed around screaming on the floor as she used her gift on him. I ran over and smashed into her, she flew across the room and I leaped on her before she had a chance to regain her balance. I twisted her head as hard as I could, savagely enjoying the screams that poured from her mouth.

Alice and Rosalie were taking care of any humans stupid enough to try and join in the battle, very few of them did.

Looking round I saw Jasper was holding a match to the mass of limbs that used to be Alec, Emmett came over with a huge grin on his face.

'Allow me,' he said. He wanted to finish Jane, I saw the glint in his eye, he wanted payback for what she had just inflicted on him.

I looked around for Carlisle, he was standing toe to toe with Aro, murder in his eyes as he looked at the sick, twisted vampire.

'You're a despicable monster, even for one of our kind,' he spat at him.

Aro turned and tried to flee, I always thought of Carlisle as compassionate but even he thought Aro's crimes were unpardonable. He tackled Aro from behind bringing him down and sinking his teeth into his neck, Jasper joined him and together they finished him off.

'I'm going back to the basement to see what I can do for the people down there', Carlisle said when they were done.

Jasper nodded, the fight was all but over but I had one problem that needed taking care of. Where was Caius? I searched around trying to locate him.

I suddenly heard maniacal laughter coming from inside one the rooms at the top of the building; rushing up the stairs I slammed into the room and stopped dead in my tracks.

'Too late' and I saw the truth of his statement in his thoughts 'He's found her.'

Caius had just received a message from the tracker, he had Bella. An almighty roar escaped my mouth; reaching my hand into his chest I pulled out his still beating heart and threw it down the floor, one a second his eyes widened in shock then he slumped to the ground.

I raced downstairs as fast as I could, I saw everyone looking at me, Alice had had another vision of Bella dead at the hands of this tracker.

Please, please, please.

This thought kept echoing in my head, I was faster than the others and reached the motel first to find Esme on the floor, she was hurt badly, her hands were severed from her wrists and she was severely battered from trying to protect Bella.

'Oh God Edward, I'm sorry, he was too strong I couldn't stop him' she sobbed.

Carlisle entered the room and froze 'Esme are you ok?' he scrambled about on the floor picking up the pieces of her that had been strewn around.

'It's not your fault, it's mine,' I told her, my voice dead.

'Will Esme be ok?' I asked Carlisle, he nodded, busy comforting his wife who looked devastated.

Maybe Bella wasn't dead yet, I had to hope. I caught the faint whiff of her scent and followed it; I ran fast each step taking me closer to what could be the worst moment of my life.

I'm coming Bella

_Please, please, please_

**A/N Will Edward get there in time?**

**Thanks for the reviews I really do appreciate them.**

**Please let me know what you think – I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

I was running, my breath burning in my chest, the rising panic inside me was hard to control. What would I be confronted with when I found her?

Following her scent to the warehouse district, it was becoming stronger the closer I got to the filthy building's that adorned this part of town: Bella was close.

Entering a disused warehouse I looked around quickly, she was here; I almost fell to my knees in gratitude that she was alive.

'Look Bella here comes your vampire in shining armour,' the tracker chuckled close to her ear. His blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his crimson eyes peered round Bella's head. A dark chuckle escaped his mouth as he ran his lips along the throbbing pulse in her throat.

The tracker, James, was holding her tight to his chest, his hand wrapped around her throat so that if I made a wrong move he could snap her neck like a twig; I kept my distance with great difficulty.

'Nice of you to join us Edward.'

Scanning his thoughts, I found this had been his most exhilarating hunt ever. Outsmarting a group of vampires, he had just loved that one. His mind was full of things he had wanted to do to Bella before I got here; he hadn't expected me to arrive so soon.

If I took so much as a step closer he was going to kill her, he wanted to taunt me first, for me to witness her death and know that it was all my fault; he was getting immense pleasure out of persecuting me with images of Bella lying lifeless before me.

'James,' I growled, 'let her go, this is between you and me.'

He looked surprised at my use of his name, he obviously didn't know about my little gift.

'Oh no Edward, I was hired to kill this little beauty, ideally in front of you and I never fail,' he smirked.

'Caius is dead, you have no obligation to him anymore.' I kept my voice low, the emotions raging in me needed to be kept under control because if I let them loose then mistakes were bound to happen.

He laughed 'I thought he might be, doesn't matter to me this is the most fun I have had in a while.'

He lent down and licked along Bella's collarbone and I saw her shudder in revulsion.

I hadn't been able to look at Bella properly since I got here, not wanting to see her fear, her disappointment in me.

Now looking at her face, her eyes were ablaze with hate but it was not directed at me. When she brought her gaze to mine they softened, their beautiful brown depths filled with love, she mouthed the words to me, which just drew an even bigger grin from James.

'How touching.' He brought Bella's wrist to his face and sniffed.

'So sweet, how do you resist?' I could see his teeth lightly nip the skin, not breaking it but coming close, my fists balled, I had never felt so helpless in my life. I didn't answer just stared at my fierce, brave girl, she was not letting any reaction show; she would not give him the satisfaction.

'I'm here Edward,' Alice's voice echoed in my head, it was a shock to hear her but I didn't look around; James could not be alerted to her presence.

How had Alice known where to find us? Perhaps she had seen this in one of her visions. However she had found out I was grateful she was here; hopefully the others wouldn't be far behind. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice making her way stealthily along one of the wooden beams above James's head. She was quiet and graceful; I had to distract James so he didn't notice what was going on.

'I resist because I love her,' I told him simply, his eyes blazed with malevolence and distain at my answer, he found my answer incomprehensible.

'A vampire in love with a human? Interesting, they are so fragile and pathetic, I don't see the appeal myself.' With that he kicked out at Bella's leg, snapping it brutally, her face contorted with pain but she didn't scream. A roar left my body as I sunk low into a crouch; I was going to rip him apart.

'I'm in place, hold on Edward.' Alice was directly above James now, he was holding Bella's wrist to his lips, ready to bite. I kept myself still, it took every ounce of will power I had not to leap at him and tear his head off, he was too close and at any moment his teeth could rip into Bella's flesh.

Alice came down on James's shoulders, the force throwing Bella clear of him. Alice sat on his back and brought her hands up to his head twisting it hard and yanking it off, a feral grin on her face, she really was one vicious little pixie.

Part of me wanted to join her, but my main priority was Bella, I rushed over to her and picked her up in my arms, been as careful with her as possible.

'Edward' she breathed, I was so relieved, kissing the tip of her nose as we made our way from the building.

'Everything's ok, we're safe.' After all the stress of the last few hours, giddiness began to invade my body we had made it out.

The others had joined us at some point, I watched with fascination as Emmett and Jasper danced around the pyre that was James's body. Sweet smoke filled the air around us; the comforting weight of Bella in my arms was the only thing keeping me sane right now.

Carlisle came over to us 'Is Bella ok?' he asked.

'He broke her leg but other than that I think she's fine,' I told him never taking my eyes from Bella's.

'Let me see to that Edward,' Carlisle said 'Alice bring me something to splint Bella's leg,' he called.

Placing her gently on the floor Carlisle set to work.

He was almost done when I saw Bella's face flash with pain

'It burns,' she cried.

I looked at Carlisle with concern 'What burns Bella, what's the matter?'

'Edward, it burns, make it stop,' she almost screamed.

Carlisle spoke calmly to Bella 'Where's the pain?'

'My wrist, its on fire,' she managed to choke out, her body twisting around despite Carlisle's restraining hand.

Carlisle picked up her wrist and there as clear as day was the perfect crescent shape of a bite mark.

'He bit her.' Carlisle's voice was filled with disgust.

I remembered how James had had her wrist to his lips, oh dear god he had bit her, I thought we had stopped him in time.

Bella was thrashing about moaning my name, she wanted me to help her, was pleading with me.

'Edward you know what you must do.' Carlisle reached out and stroked my hair in comfort 'I can do it if you want?'

'No, I'll do it' but could I?

Looking down at my angel, my reason for living, if I changed her we could be together forever but I would be taking her soul away from her, making her a monster. It was her next words that made my mind up

'Please Edward, its what I want, to be with you always.' She touched my cheek and then laid back the pain taking over her.

It was selfish but I didn't care. I sank my teeth into her neck, holding her tight to me to stop the wild thrashing of her body.

My mouth filled with the sweetest taste in the world, her blood was even better than it smelt, I gulped it down eagerly, the monster within me rejoicing.

A hand at my shoulder interrupted the rapture. 'Edward you must stop or you'll drain her.' Carlisle's voice broke through my intense enjoyment; I fought with my inner demon and released her from my jaws.

Throwing myself back against the nearest wall, I couldn't believe how very close I had come to killing my Bella; I shook my head in self-loathing.

'She is alright?' I asked hesitantly

'She'll be fine, we need to get out of here though,' Carlisle said reassuringly as the sounds of sirens in the background began to grow louder.

We all left the warehouse, the flames engulfing the building eradicating any evidence of our activities. I carried Bella in my arms she was silent now. I kept glancing at Carlisle worriedly; the one thing I remembered from my own transformation was the unbearable pain, yet Bella wasn't making a noise.

'Are you sure she's ok?' I asked when we got back to the motel. I was glad to see Esme, she looked slightly battered but her hands were reattached and she hugged me tenderly to her chest as soon as she saw me.

Carlisle checked Bella over thoroughly finding nothing wrong, hearing her accelerated heartbeat was my only reassurance she wasn't dead.

'Everything is progressing as it should.' He looked up at me, 'everyone's transformation is different, you can't read Bella's mind so it's fair to say hers works differently to most people's. My guess would be that somehow she has retreated into her own head as a way of controlling the pain.'

Still feeling anxious I stayed at her side at all times, it was decided that Carlisle and I should drive Bella back to Fork's, Carlisle wanted to come with us to keep an eye on her progress.

'What happened to those people in the basement?' Carlisle was sat next to me at Bella's bedside; glancing towards his face I saw a look of sorrow cross spasm across his features.

'Many were too far gone.' Jasper entered the room as we talked.

'We gave them a quick release, it was what they wanted,' Carlisle thoughts were filled with the faces of the people who had begged him to end their suffering, he wished he could have done more and that was tearing him apart. A wave of comfort came over me, Jasper was trying to help Carlisle through his pain but I wasn't sure that was going to be enough.

'And the others?'

'There weren't many but I had them taken to one of the charitable foundations I run, they'll be taken care of.'

Esme convinced me to go hunt before I started on the journey back to Forks; I had gone back to the vegetarian diet my family followed. I had been such a fool leaving my family, but it was also something I could never regret, leaving had meant finding Bella after all.

I decided to drive, needed something to distract my mind, plus with my inbuilt police detector I could drive fast, always knowing where the speed cops were lurking.

Carlisle sat in the back with Bella, checking her every so often.

'Have you been very disappointed in me Carlisle?' I asked as I drove.

'Of course not Edward, you are like a son to me, you've always been good, no matter what you think,' he sighed. 'For a time I was worried you were too young when I changed you, you seemed so alone, so reluctant to be included in our family no matter how much Esme and I loved you.'

He turned and looked down at Bella, 'But look at how you have protected her and others, you love her; she is what you needed to be complete. I know you struggle with what you are but Bella sees your goodness and strength and I hope she can make you see yourself as she does.'

Carlisle's words touched me, I was so afraid he would be upset with me for all I had put him through but he would always see the good in people, he would always be a better man than me. But if I could be even half the man he was, I would be happy.

We got back to Fork's quickly; taking Bella upstairs to my room I laid her on my couch, looking down at her unnaturally still form.

'How much longer? Carlisle had entered my bedroom while I stood looking at Bella.

'Another day or so,' he looked me in the eye, 'everything will be fine, you'll see.'

Later that day the rest of my family joined us. Alice came dancing through the door as I sat at Bella's bedside.

'She's going to wake in a few hours Edward, I've seen it.' She grinned happily at me, 'she's going to be perfect.'

'She was already perfect.' I noticed how Bella's already beautiful face had become more refined, she now looked otherworldly with her glowing, pale skin and ruby red lips, no one could look so magnificent and still be real. Her hair was slightly darker; it cascaded around her shoulders in soft waves. Listening to her heart, it was now beating frenziedly, it was a sound I would miss.

As the hour drew near my whole family joined me waiting for Bella to wake. Gathered round the room, anticipation hung heavy in the air as we waited for her to wake.

'I'm happy you've found someone,' Rosalie told me as she entered the room. I smiled gratefully at her, maybe she wasn't all bad but as I thought that I saw in Rosalie's mind that she hoped Bella wouldn't be prettier than her, nope she was still vain to the core.

I snorted to myself; Bella had always been prettier even when she was human, at least to me

Alice was excited, dancing from foot to foot and Jasper was having a hard time keeping her calm. Emmett was just interested in testing her newborn strength but I could see he looked on her as a little sister. Esme and Carlisle were looking forward to welcoming Bella to our family; they seemed to already love her nearly as much as I did.

As we watched Bella's eyes fluttered open.


	8. Chapter 8

Despite knowing what to expect, I still gasped a little at Bella's brilliant red gaze, it would take some getting used to, that part of her gave her away as a monster, which was something I couldn't reconcile with my image of Bella.

Her head whipped round, taking in her surroundings; her eyes darted between each of us, a low snarl escaping her throat.

I stepped forward, holding out my hand in a peace making gesture.

'Bella it's me Edward.' My voice had a distinct desperate edge; her transformation had been a little out of the ordinary, what if she didn't remember me?

Her head cocked to the side 'Edward?' her voice was different, melodious, music to the ears.

And then she flew at me, Emmett sank into a crouch ready to defend me but Jasper put out his arm to stop him, he could obviously feel the emotions coming off Bella and saw no danger.

She landed against me sending us both crashing to the floor; her lips found mine in a kiss I felt to my very bones. No longer having to be careful I poured all the passion I had not been able to express before into that kiss.

Finally she drew back and smiled into my eyes, I didn't notice the red any longer, I could only see my Bella, her features may have changed a little but her sweetness and strength still shone through.

Emmett cleared his throat 'enough with the floor show,' a cheeky grin crossing his face.

Bella looked up glancing at the others in embarrassment 'sorry,' she mumbled leaping gracefully to her feet.

'How do you feel Bella?' Carlisle, ever the doctor and I knew he had questions about her experience of the change.

'Different, its a little overwhelming.' She looked around her 'everything is so much more defined and my mind seems to be processing everything at once.'

Our minds did work differently to humans we were capable of concentrating on many different things at one time, it was very hard to adapt to at first.

'What about the thirst?' Carlisle enquired.

'My throat burns a little but it's manageable.' Bella heard the gasp of shock from those assembled in the room

'Is something wrong?' she looked at me concerned.

'No, everything is fine Bella.' Although I didn't know what to make of it, the one thing I knew for certain about newborns was that they usually felt uncontrollable thirst, at least for the first year or so.

Carlisle's thoughts were equally perturbed.

'So you find the pain manageable?' Carlisle asked, trying to hide how Bella's reactions were throwing him.

'Well the more you talk about it the more my throat is beginning to burn,' Bella answered swallowing at the discomfort the subject was invoking.

'I should take her to hunt.' I grabbed her hand in mine. 'Ready?' I asked smiling reassuringly at her.

'Sure.' She sounded slightly uncertain.

I took her over to the big picture window and still holding her hand leapt to the ground, I saw out of the corner of my eye her worried look dissolve as her feet lightly met the earth with ease.

A grin spread across her face 'What else?' she asked enthusiastically.

'Well we can run really fast.' As soon as the words left my mouth she was off like a shot, her carefree laughter ringing out. It was I realised the first time I had ever had Bella laugh like that.

I had already decided that taking Bella to a cabin my family had in the mountains would be a good idea, it was extremely remote and there would be no chance of encountering any humans to test her.

I ran after her, I was fast even for a vampire but I had a hard job catching up to her.

'Bella stop.' I reached out and took her in my arms

'I want to take you somewhere, it's out of the way, human blood appeals to us the most and until you can control yourself I didn't want you to be tempted.'

Her face blanched 'I don't want to take anyone's life,' she whispered into my chest.

I nodded in understanding 'Let's go, follow me.'

We ran side by side, leaping over rivers and lakes, Bella's enjoyment in this freedom lighting up her face, making her even more radiant.

There was a herd of deer near where we were running, I watched as Bella's head shot to the side when she caught the scent.

'Let your instincts guide you,' I told her as she stealthily made her way toward them. She got close and launched herself into the air, landing on the shoulders of a big buck, sinking her teeth into his jugular, the animal barely struggled, and his death was quick.

Watching Bella hunt was highly arousing; I felt the shift in my pants as she gulped greedily at the blood pumping into her mouth.

Soon she was finished releasing him from her grip with a sigh, lifting up her head she caught my lustful stare.

Her eyes darkened to a deep ruby as she advanced toward me, it was like I was her next prey, but I was determined that I would be in charge of this encounter.

She stopped a few feet from me when she caught the feral glint in my eye, then I began stalking her. She slowly started to retreat from me, her gaze never leaving mine.

Bella jerked slightly as her back came into contact with a tree, I was upon her in an instant, pinning her into the trunk.

A growl left my throat; I grazed my teeth along her neck, biting down at the juncture between her neck and shoulder leaving my mark on her cold, hard skin.

I felt her shudder with pleasure, the sting of the bite not seeming to bother her at all. I gripped her arms above her head in one of mine, although at this point she was probably stronger than me Bella didn't resist, seeming to be enjoying my dominance.

Pulling her clothes off to bear her perfect naked self to me, she was incredible her white skin a stark contrast to her dark hair, even for a vampire she was extraordinary. My mouth fused with hers, my tongue thrusting penetratingly into her mouth, her moans were getting louder, her breathing more laboured.

Nipping at her full bottom lip in a way I had longed to do, she pleaded with me.

'Edward Please.'

I continued down her body licking at her breasts, running my tongues over her hard nipples and then finally taking each into my mouth, she still possessed that wonderful scent that was uniquely Bella and she tasted better than anything else in this world.

To feel Bella writhing against me was amazing, I ran my tongue over her stomach and down between her thighs.

Bella opened her legs wider and I delved right in, she tasted so sweet, I flicked her clit with my tongue and I knew she was close, the bark near her hands crumbled to dust as her fingers dug into the trunk.

I abruptly stood up, Bella whined deep in her throat but I wasn't going give her what she wanted yet.

Lifting her against my body she brought her legs around my waist instinctively till I was right at her entrance. With one quick thrust I was inside her, my pace fast and hard something I could never have been able to do the first time. This was primitive possession and she seemed to revel in it.

She chanted my name as I slammed into her, feeling her walls tighten around me.

'Come Bella.' My voice was commanding and she immediately let go.

'Oh god, I love you Edward.'

I didn't cease in my thrusts and soon she was riding the crest of her second orgasm. Bella brought her mouth to my ear and bit down hard, I couldn't hold on any longer and I came inside her shouting 'mine' into the night air.

Bella panted 'yours' into my ear causing a ripple of intense pleasure inside me.

Leading Bella to the cabin; most of the night was spent in exploration of each other, our passion lasting till the dawn hours. Never needing to sleep the twilight hours had always seemed hard for me, now I was so grateful because I knew I would never be able to get enough of Bella.

Bella sat on a rock looking out over the mountains, the sun was beginning to come up, touching her face, causing prisms of light to bounce off her skin.

'You're dazzling.' She chuckled at my comment, watching the light on my own skin.

I watched her as I brooded internally, I was depriving her of so many things, she would never have children, she would have been a great mother, her kindness, strength and huge capacity for love would have made her ideal.

Bella sensed my disquiet 'what's the matter?'

'How do you feel about getting married, that's one human experience I can give you.'

She sighed and cupped my face in her tiny hands. 'Edward, don't ever feel you have taken anything from me, before you I was a lifeless shell, they was only ever me and my dad and after he was taken from me I had nothing.' She stroked my face tenderly.

'Then you came into my life, igniting a spark in me, my heart may longer beat but it sings for you Edward, ironic as it may seem I was never really alive till you.'

Her words made me feel awe, that she could love me that much.

'I'm glad we'll have an eternity, that should be nearly enough time to show you how I feel about you,' she said kissing my jaw.

We both watched the lightening sky, the brilliant oranges and reds extending out like fingers, Bella lent back into my chest whispering 'I couldn't be happier than I am now.'

'I've never been happier either.'

We had forever to look forward to.


	9. Chapter 9

'Bella.' my voice was low and full of burning desire as I watched her in the moonlight; it gilded her beautiful face and gave her an otherworldly glow.

'Edward.' Bella replied in the same tone, her eyes taking on a teasing light.

'Maybe we should head back to our house,' I suggested running my hand along her thigh.

'Oh for god's sake please do.' Alice's voice came from somewhere inside the house 'Jasper get off.' She sounded exasperated but also like she didn't mind too much.

I chuckled and grabbed Bella hand we sprinted through the forest to the cabin Esme and Carlisle had restored for us, it was a lot like the one where we had spent her first few months as a vampire up in the mountains, that place would always hold special memories for me.

We had returned to my family after only a few months, it turned out Bella was just as unique as a vampire as she had been as a human; she seemed to have unbelievable self-control for a newborn. I would never forget the day she had caught the scent of some hikers and had managed to hold her breath and dash in the opposite direction. That was hard even for decades old vampires and Bella had barely been a month into her new life.

She knew how much I wanted to reconnect with my family after spending many years apart so she suggested going home to them plus she seemed to have developed a special bond with Alice.

My family adored Bella and she fit in so well with everyone, with the exception of Rosalie who could still be a little frosty.

Bella raced past me a cheeky smile on her face 'come on Edward,' she called playfully, dodging out of my grasp as I reached for her.

Life had truly never been so wonderful for me.

Bella stood in our bedroom and when I came in after her she licked her pouty lips suggestively at me.

I growled low in my throat and her grin widened.

Bella may not have the thirst for blood that usually affected newborn vampires but her other appetites were huge; I looked down ruefully, as was I.

Bella followed my glance and her eyes darkened, she practically purred as she said my name, she had complete control over me and I have to say I didn't mind one bit.

I couldn't wait, I needed her so much and I just about ripped both our clothes off in my haste to feel her cool, delicious skin against mine.

'Edward,' she moaned against my throat, her teeth grazing my collarbone and then my nipples, god she drove me wild.

'Now, I need you now,' she breathed as my hands wandered over her skin, finally coming to rest over her wet centre.

'Patience Bella,' I said pumping my fingers into her, she writhed against me a growl escaping her throat, which only spurned me on. A few more strokes and I could tell she was near; I was about to bring her over the edge when she flipped us over lightening fast and brought herself down on me.

I gasped at the suddenness of the move, at the moment she was still a little stronger then me but it didn't bother me at all, I quite liked a woman in charge.

She thrust down on me in wild abandon and I could feel her start to clench around me, which triggered my own release.

We lay together afterwards, arms wrapped around each other, glancing down at Bella I saw she had a pensive look on her face.

Part of me had hoped that when Bella became a vampire I would be able to read her thoughts as I could everyone else but she was still a mystery to me.

'What are you thinking about?' I asked quietly.

'Edward would it be possible to go back to my apartment sometime, there are some things that I would like to get.'

I nodded 'Of course.'

She lifted up her face and kissed me softly 'I want to remember my dad and that part of my life is becoming more and more distant.'

Our human memories tend to be hard to hold on to and I understood Bella's need to have something of her father's, he was an important part of her life and a good man.

'We can go tomorrow if you want.' Bella smiled happily at me and then I felt her fingers dance along my chest.

Huffing slightly I muttered 'sex maniac' beneath my breath and was rewarded by hearing her light, musical laugh.

* * *

Bella collected photos and several small knickknacks from around her old home the next evening. Tears glistened in her eye as she picked up a baseball mitt; she sniffed the leather and whispered 'Bye dad, I'll always love you.'

With a sad smile she turned to me, she had the things she needed, she was saying goodbye to her old life. She took my hand and we headed out the door.

'I think my father would have liked you,' she murmured looking up into my face. 'You have been my protector when he could no longer be there.' Her face turned serious and instead of the route home Bella veered off.

'I have a surprise for you,' she called the wind catching her voice as she ran. it wrapped around me like an embrace.

Curiously I followed her until we came to an old church, the crumbling stone and arched entryway held a beautiful charm. It was sad to see such magnificent architecture left to decay. I ran my fingers over the wooden pews that had somehow remained intact, feeling the grains in the wood beneath my fingers.

'I found this place a while ago and I thought it was the perfect place for us to make our declarations just the two of us.'

Bella looked up earnestly into my face. 'Edward you are my life now and you are everything to me.'

'Bella you are the bright light in my universe, my beacon that makes my life mean something.' Bella caught my hand a placed a simple gold band on my finger. She looked at me expectantly, she obviously knew I carried my mother's old ring around with me hoping one day she would agree to be my wife.

I placed the beautiful, delicate rind on her finger, it was simple in design if a little unusual, an emerald was at the centre and the band comprised two pieces of gold swirling together to form a knot in which the emerald nestled.

'Beautiful,' she whispered.

The moonlight shone overhead making everything look celestial, I placed a gentle kiss on Bella's forehead before we headed back to our home.

We had made our promises to one another, now it was time for our forever.


End file.
